


Kinktober 2017 Fills

by threerings



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Foot Fetish, Footjob, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2017, Lapdance, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Prompt: Dirty Talk, Prompt: Feet, Prompt: Lapdance, Prompt: Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threerings/pseuds/threerings
Summary: A place to preserve the ficlets I did for a few of the Kinktober 2017 prompts.  Chapters are unrelated ficlets.





	1. Prompt: Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1, Spanking

Victor groaned as Yuuri thrust slowly into him. Yuuri was always so careful when he topped, taking forever to prep him, until Victor was begging for his cock. And the way he fucked was fluid, with long, slow strokes that made him slowly lose his mind. There was nothing wrong with that, and Victor certainly enjoyed it. But he also craved more, something rougher, harder. 

 

So when Yuuri grabbed a handful of Victor’s ass as he pressed into him, Victor moaned loudly. The grip was hard, Yuuri’s fingers digging in to his flesh. “Mmm, your hand,” he said over his shoulder. “Harder.”

 

Yuuri stilled. “My…hand? You mean this?” He dug his fingertips in deeper.

 

“Yesss,” hissed Victor, shifting his weight back onto his knees to take Yuuri deeper. “You don’t have to be so careful.” 

 

“Oh,” said his lover, and then he moved his other hand down from where it rested on Victor’s hip and gripped him hard on the side of his thigh, just under the curve of his buttock. Victor made a needy noise. Yuuri pulled almost totally out of him and then used both hands to jerk him back onto his cock. 

 

“Ah!” Victor writhed in place, feeling the sting as he pulled against Yuuri’s grip. He would almost definitely have bruises tomorrow, and the thought didn’t bother him at all. 

 

“You really like that, Vitya?” Yuuri asked and Victor couldn’t read his tone. “You like me being rough?”

 

“Yes. So much,” he answered fervently. “Is that ok?” He tried to look over his shoulder, but he couldn’t catch a glimpse of his lover’s face from this angle. 

 

“Mmm,” was Yuuri’s only reply. He pulled back again as far as he could without withdrawing completely, then let go with his right hand. Victor opened his mouth to question him, but then the hand came down on his ass with a sharp smack and the breath was driven from his lungs. 

 

“Ok?” asked Yuuri as he sucked in air.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” he groaned, wiggling his ass in the air a little. “God, yes.” Yuuri rewarded him with another couple of smacks in quick succession, the sting of his hand on the already heated flesh sharp and delicious. Then he thrust into Victor hard, so that Victor didn’t have time to even gasp. 

 

“Oh, god, Yuuri, yes, more,” he begged shamelessly. And Yuuri, thankfully, obliged, alternating deep thrusts with smacks of his hands to both side of his ass. He didn’t seem to have any reluctance to hit him hard, either, which vaguely surprised Victor in the back of his mind. Most of him, however, was too busy keening, nearly sobbing with the intense relief of the sensation. 

 

Yuuri hit him hard, right on the spot where his fingertips had been digging in earlier, and Victor collapsed forward face first into the mattress. Yuuri’s cock popped free, but he just reached out and kept spanking him, alternating locations and force. Victor gasped and struggled, his body instinctively moving to lessen the strikes. This only made his swollen cock grind into the sheets, giving him one more reason to moan. 

 

Yuuri finished the spanking with a flurry of hard hits. Victor could hear him panting heavily from the exertion. He shuddered as he lay there, his mind unable to form a coherent thought, just twitching with need. He felt a hand trail over his stinging skin lightly. 

 

“Vitya,” breathed Yuuri. “So red. So pretty.” Victor moaned at that, a fierce pride filling him that Yuuri thought he was pretty like this. Then he gasped as Yuuri grabbed both globes of his ass and dug his fingers in, spreading him open. The places his fingertips squeezed felt like being branded, the fiery sting tearing a sob from him.

 

“You still like that?” Victor nodded against the mattress, making affirmative sounds in his throat. Yuuri released him, and he whined at the relief. Then the weight of his body was covering him, Yuuri’s cock opening him up and sliding inside easily. 

 

There was nothing careful in Yuuri’s strokes now, his hips slamming against Victor’s stinging ass, his cock feeling like it pushed deeper with every thrust. They were both frantic and noisy now, Victor willing Yuuri to go harder, faster, to push them both over the edge as quickly as possible. The head of his cock felt raw where it rubbed on the sheet under him, just one more sensation in the mass of them flooding him. And then there was just one big feeling, bright and hot and complete, white behind his closed eyelids as he shot hot onto his belly. 

 

Yuuri cried out too, jerking hard against him, his entire weight suddenly pressing him down. His hands came up to clutch at Victor’s shoulders, his head resting in between his shoulder blades. They panted into the silence as they came back to themselves, Victor feeling like he was floating although he was weighed down. 

 

Eventually, too soon, Yuuri pressed himself up and slid out of Victor. He moved around the room disposing of the condom and gathering tissue to clean themselves up. He returned to the bed and very lightly brushed his hand over Victor’s ass.

 

“Wow, you’re really red. I didn’t go too far, did I?”

 

“No. No, definitely not,” said Victor, still floating. He let Yuuri roll him over and wipe up as much of the mess as possible.

 

“I never thought I’d…be so into that.” Yuuri’s brow was slightly furrowed. Victor reached out to pull him into his arms. 

 

“Were you? Did you like it?” he asked.

 

“Yeah,” he replied sheepishly. “Yeah, I did.”

 

“Good. Cause it was amazing for me.” Victor pressed a kiss to the top of his lover’s head. 

 

“You were so hot,” murmured Yuuri. “So loud.” 

 

“I couldn’t control myself at all. You were perfect.” Yuuri made a pleased noise and snuggled closer. Victor wrapped his arms tightly around the other man and sighed with a feeling of deep contentment. “Thank you, dorogoy.”


	2. Prompt: Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2, "Dirty Talk"

“Yuuri?”

“Hi, Vitya!”  Yuuri opened his hotel room door with his keycard and entered the room, holding his phone with his neck while he threw his gear bag on the floor.  

“Yuuri, what are you wearing?”  Victor’s voice on the other end of the phone was low.

“What?”

“What are you  _wearing_?”  

“Umm, sweatpants and a dirty t-shirt?  I just walked in the door from practice, Vitya.”

Victor made a huff of disappointment into the speaker.  “What good is it being separated for competition if we can’t even have hot phone sex?” Yuuri rolled his eyes at his fiancé’s drama.

“I didn’t say we couldn’t,” he objected.  “Just told you what I’m wearing.  Did you want me to lie?”

“No, I guess not.”  Victor’s voice brightened then.  “So you’re all sweaty?”  Yuuri laughed.

“Yeah.   _Hot_  and sweaty.”  

“Mmm.  Yeah.  Will you take your clothes off for me?”

“Sure,” Yuuri agreed and then lay back on the bed and didn’t do that.

“You’re not doing it, are you?”  
“Umm, no?”

“Yuuri.  Don’t you want me?”  Yuuri couldn’t quite tell if Victor sounded really upset or not.  He sighed.

“Vitya, you know I do.  I’m just wiped out from practice and I just walked in the door.”

“What if I was there?”  

“Hmm.  Well, that’d be different,” he admitted.

“Ok, so I’m there, in your room.  And I’m stretched out on the bed, naked, my cock so hard, and I’m touching it because I just couldn’t wait for you.”  Yuuri gasped, his cock starting to stiffen immediately.  He honestly hadn’t been feeling much like sex a minute ago, but Victor could always affect him like this.

“Ok,” he said, pulling his shirt over his head and then moving on to his sweatpants.

“So what would you do?”

“Probably tell you I needed a shower.”  He couldn’t help teasing.  Victor groaned.  “I’m kidding.  There’s no way I’d be able to resist you like that.”  That got a pleased noise.

“ _Please_ , Yuuri.  I need you to talk to me.”  Victor’s voice was starting to sound a little breathless and a thrill ran down Yuuri’s spine at that.

“Alright.  You look so good like that, spread out across the bed, touching yourself.  Touching your pretty cock.  It looks so good, I just want to taste it.”  Victor whimpered and Yuuri’s hand started pulling at his own erection.  “So I’m taking my clothes off and I’m already hard, just from seeing you.  From hearing those noises you make.”  He heard Victor’s breath coming faster.

“I want you to come down to the edge of the bed so I can get on my knees and suck you off,” he continued

“Yes. Mmm, you look so hot on your knees.”  

“Mmm, Vitya, I want your cock in my mouth so bad.”  It was true, now.  Yuuri was drooling for it, the missing sensation of his lover’s heavy prick on his tongue.  Yuuri lifted his free hand and shoved two fingers into his mouth, sucking wetly on them, making extra noise so Victor would hear.  

“Yuuri,” he breathed over the line.  “Yes, suck it, that’s it.”  

Yuuri pulled his fingers from his mouth long enough to talk.  “Fuck my mouth, Vitya, I know you want to.”  Victor let out a shuddering groan and then Yuuri was sucking hard on his fingers again, shoving them as deep as they would go into his throat.  

“Fuck, Yuuri, god, yeah, you’re so good to me.”  Victor was close, he could tell.  

“Come for me, Vitya.  Come down my throat, I wanna taste it.”  

“Oh, oh.” And then Victor was choking, his breath hitching in a series of short, sharp inhalations.  Yuuri pictured it, Victor’s hand on his dick working spurts of semen out with every stroke, his belly painted with milky white.  Victor went surprisingly quiet when he came, when he was really enjoying sex.  His lip would probably be between his teeth, his face and chest red and glistening with sweat.  

“God, Vitya, I wish I were there, I want to lick up every drop.  And then I want to push my cock into your mouth so I can come, too.”

“Yes.  Wish you were here, kneeling over my face.  Would suck you so good.”

“Yesss,” he hissed, chasing his orgasm, willing it closer.  

“Wanna hear you, sweetheart.”  Victor’s voice was still breathless.  “Know what I’m going to do the second you come through the door?”

“Hmm?”

“Gonna drop to my knees right there and suck you off.  Just take your soft cock in my mouth and suck until you come for me.  So be ready for that.  I don’t care what else is going on, you’re getting a blow job as soon as I see you.”  

Yuuri groaned and then snickered.  He opened his mouth to share his thought, but then his balls tightened and his orgasm was rushing through him all of a sudden.  He gasped through it, gulping for air in its wake.  Once he felt like he could breathe again, he started laughing.

“What?” asked Victor.

“Don’t come pick me up at the airport, ok?  I don’t think I could handle that kind of exhibitionism.”  Victor gave a hoot of laughter that went on until they were both breathless again.

Finally when they had quieted again and Yuuri’s heart was slowing back to a normal rate, Victor said, “I miss you,” softly.  

“Yeah,” agreed Yuuri.  “Me, too.”  


	3. Prompt: Lapdance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Lapdance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't keep up with the daily prompts, but this one inspired me.

This time the striptease doesn’t happen at the banquet, it happens at the banquet after-party.  By this time Yuuri and Victor have both had quite a bit to drink and the crowd has dwindled down to themselves, Chris, Phichit, Yurio, and Otabek.  

It’s Phichit’s doing, ultimately.  Well, and Chris helps.  Phichit puts on the music, some sexy American pop song he and Yuuri know all the words to.  And then Yuuri wants to dance, and he starts taking his shirt off right away.  He is disappointed that there’s no pole so he can really show off.  Chris suggests using Victor’s “pole” which leads to his fiancé giving him a lapdance right there in front of everyone.

“Gross!” shrieks Yurio, but to Victor’s surprise he doesn’t jump up and leave. Instead he turns his back and continues his conversation with Otabek. Chris and Phichit naturally yell encouragement at Yuuri as he continues his striptease while straddling Victor’s lap.  

He raises his hands to grip his lover’s waist, but Yuuri pushes them down with a frown. “No touching!  Don’t you know the rules?”  

Victor pouts.  “But we’re engaged!”

Yuuri shakes his head sternly.  “No exceptions.” 

 He plants both hands on Victor’s shoulders and proceeds to shimmy from side to side, his ass brushing across the tops of his thighs, nothing contacting Victor’s quickly growing erection.  He gives a little whimper of need.

Yuuri raises his hands over his head then, arms stretched to the ceiling, his eyes closed as he moves in time to the music.  Yuuri is down to his boxer briefs and Victor can see the muscles of his thick thighs straining as he dances.  

“You’re so gorgeous,” Victor says, his eyes locked on his fiance’s relaxed face.  A pink tint highlights his cheeks but otherwise he doesn’t acknowledge Victor’s words.  After a time the music shifts and Yuuri does too, turning around so Victor can see his amazing ass, then lowering himself down until he can feel it, too.  

Victor groans as Yuuri teases him, the lightest brushes of his curves against the bulge in his trousers.  His erection is a little uncomfortable now, trapped in his tight pants, but that’s ok, so long as Yuuri keeps dancing.  Victor can’t believe he’s this lucky, that this incredible man is  _his_.  It feels unreal, in the haze of his drunkenness, like this is a dream and it can’t possibly last.  

Then those thoughts are driven from Victor’s head because Yuuri grinds down against him and he has to lock his hands around the chair legs to keep them from grabbing hold.  He can’t keep from thrusting up a bit with his hips, though, his cock so desperate for more contact with that ass. God, and then Yuuri  gives it to him, almost bouncing right on his cock, so reminiscent of what it was like to have him riding him.  

“Fuck,” breathes a voice, and Victor’s eyes focus past Yuuri’s shoulder on Chris, who is shifting his obvious erection with a hand.  Victor had almost forgotten they have an audience, he was so lost in his fiancé’s body and his own lust.  Yuuri seems to have forgotten entirely, his head thrown back and eyes closed as he does everything he can to drive Victor insane.  

At least two pairs of eyes are watching this, if he pretends not to notice Yurio’s furtive glances and the way Otabek’s eyes are super wide. Something about being watched only makes Victor hotter, more desperate, and more proud of his love.  Yuuri is showing everyone here how lucky Victor is, how hot Victor’s fiancé is, how wonderfully Yuuri treats him.  Everyone in the world should be jealous of Victor right now, and he’s pretty sure at least the people in this room know it.  

Yuuri rests his back against his chest, his hips still moving, and Victor can’t help turning his head to mouth at his neck.  He sucks and bites and Yuuri makes this  _sound._ It’s completely filthy and unrestrained and Victor shudders with it. Suddenly he feels very near the edge and he feels a jolt of panic. His arms come up and wrap around Yuuri, who doesn’t even object. Victor stills his movement and feels him tense in response, opening his mouth in surprise.  

“Come on,” he says, half pushing and half lifting Yuuri to his feet. “We’re going in the bathroom for a minute.”  That’s partly an instruction to Yuuri and partly an explanation to their friends.

“Hmph, no fair,” calls Chris after them.

“About  _time_  you got a room,” growls Yurio.  Victor pushes Yuuri in front of him and shuts the door to block out any more commentary.  

“Vitya,” purrs Yuuri, and yeah he’s pretty far gone.  Getting a good look at him for the first time in a few minutes means Victor can now see the tent in his briefs and the wet stain near the head of his straining cock.  The thought that Chris and Phichit were staring at it while he danced makes him feel both possessive and so turned on.  

Victor holds Yuuri off while he unbuckles his belt and gets his pants down and kicks them off.  He keeps his silky underwear, though, already damp in a large oval on the front.  He moves to sit on the granite countertop next to the sink.  Yuuri faces him and reaches for Victor’s crotch, but he shakes his head, patting the tops of his thighs instead.  

“Come sit on my lap.  I want you to keep going.”  Yuuri’s mouth falls open a little but he turns around, planting his hands on either side of Victor’s thighs and pushing himself up on his strong arms. Victor guides him into place until they are slotted together perfectly, his cock fitting right between Yuuri’s ass cheeks.  

Yuuri starts grinding against him, much more direct than he had been before, the teasing gone, the rhythm basic and primal.  

“Do you know how close I am?” Victor whispers near his lover’s ear, and even he can hear the desperation in his voice.  

“Vitya,” moans Yuuri.  “Please.”  Victor doesn’t know what he’s asking for, but he makes an assumption and reaches his right hand around Yuuri’s hip, pushing his briefs down and taking hold of his cock. He grips him as Yuuri increases his movements, his weight supported by his arms, fucking forward into Victor’s hand and back against his cock.  

It’s not long at all until Victor is crying out, a long strangled moan as he comes, the wetness filling his tight underwear.  Yuuri keeps grinding until it’s too much and Victor stills him with a hand on his hip.  Then Yuuri falls back against him, letting Victor work him with his hand, stroking him quickly and sucking his neck just in the spot he likes.  He feels Yuuri get closer, his body shivering and tensing, feels it in the muscles of his ass against his thighs.  And then Yuuri is coming, ribbons of semen spraying against his bare stomach, the only sounds he makes his breath catching in his throat, choking.

Victor strokes him through it until he makes a noise of complaint.  They slump together, the cold granite of the counter becoming more uncomfortable under Victor’s ass as the seconds tic by.  

“Did we really just do that in the bathroom of Chris’s hotel room?” Yuuri asks finally.  

“Yup,” he replies with a grin.

“Oh. Ok.”  Yuuri slides off his lap then, reaching for toilet paper to clean himself off.  Victor does his best to clean himself up, though his underwear are a disaster.  After a minute’s thought he strips them off and pulls his trousers on without any.    

He looks at himself in the mirror, enjoying the way he looks completely wrecked.  His button-down shirt is wrinkled terribly and he looks like he’s just been fucked.  He looks at Yuuri to enjoy seeing his fiancé looking similarly destroyed, but instead he sees a strange tension on his face.  

Yuuri’s gaze is focused on the wall near the door and his eyes are distant. “ _Solnyshko_?” Victor asks.  Yuuri doesn’t seem to hear him for a moment, but then he shakes himself and looks up at Victor with a weak smile.  A  _fake_  smile.   “Darling?  Everything ok?”

Yuuri tries to smile again, but this time it falls from his face almost immediately.  “Umm, who’s still out there?”   Victor’s heart falls.  He can see Yuuri come crashing down, back into reality.  

“Uh, Chris and Phichit, and umm, maybe Yurio and Otobek?”  He sees the panic this response produces hit his fiancé.  “Shh, it’s ok, darling,” he says quickly, gathering Yuuri into his arms.  “It’s fine.  No problem.”

“I…it’s embarrassing,” whispers Yuuri.  

“No one cares.  No one  _minds_ ,” he insists.

“I…I don’t know if I can go out there.  Like  _this._ ” He gestures to his almost naked body.

“Oh. No problem.  I’ll just go out there and get your clothes and bring them to you.”  He feels Yuuri relax slightly at this.  “And then we’ll just leave.  No problem,” he repeats again.  He smiles down at his lover, who manages to return the smile a little.

“Ok,” he says.  Victor kisses him, willing strength into him, willing him to understand how much he is loved, and not just by Victor.  Then he pulls away, giving him a last smile before he opens the door slowly and ventures back into the hotel room.

“Oh,” starts Chris, but Victor cuts him off with a sharp hand gesture. Chris looks confused, but Phichit immediately looks concerned.  

“Is…everything ok?” the Thai man asks.  

“Yeah, I’m just getting Yuuri’s clothes and then we’re going to turn in.”  He sends a look at Phichit, which must have communicated something, because the look of concern on the other man’s face intensifies.  Victor holds up a hand to forestall any questions.

“Well we’re leaving anyway,” says Yurio from the other side of the room.  He’s pulling Otabek to his feet and stomping towards the exit.  “You guys are so gross.”  Otabek gives them a somewhat apologetic wave as he follows.  Victor breathes a sigh of relief that those two are leaving.

He finds Yuuri’s shirt and pants as well as the shoes he’d taken off earlier in the evening.  He takes them in to the bathroom and informs Yuuri the youngest competitors have gone.  Yuuri relaxes further and pulls on his clothes quickly.  He turns towards the door but Victor stops him.

“Hey,” he says, brushing Yuuri’s hair away from his forehead.  Yuuri looks up at him and he can still see the fear hovering somewhere at the back of his deep brown eyes.  “I love you.  You’re the most incredible, sexiest, hottest fiancé I could ever have.  And I don’t regret pulling you in here so I could have my way with you.”  He watches the effect his words have on Yuuri, the way they make new emotions appear on his face.  

“I love you too,” he whispers, tears threatening from the corners of his eyes.  “And I don’t regret it either.”  

“Come on,” Victor says.  “Let’s go back to our room and I’ll show you what your dance really made me want to do to you.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if there will be more fills or not...


	4. Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: Feet

The dinner was supposed to be a celebration.  Victor had taken gold at Europeans, again.  He didn’t feel this was a feat that warranted much fanfare, but he wasn’t going to say no when Yuuri wanted to take him out. He enjoyed the atmosphere of the upscale restaurant and the way they were both dressed up (Yuuri wearing the suit Victor had bought him, of course.)  It felt like a real date, something they hadn’t had much of a chance at having so far.  

 

Victor started to feel suspicious at Yuuri’s mood partway through the meal.  He had a secret smile on his face and a mischievous twinkle in his eye.  It was after they were done with their main course that he noticed Yuuri shifting strangely under the table.  He opened his mouth to question his boyfriend, but snapped his jaw shut when he felt a touch to his calf.  

 

It was Yuuri’s foot, free of his shoe, and it was moving up his leg, stroking along his inner thigh.  Victor’s breath caught and he looked around involuntarily to see if anyone was watching them.  The white tablecloth and the low, romantic lighting apparently disguised Yuuri’s movements enough that no one was staring.  Victor knew his face was still flushed, and it  _felt_  like eyes were on his every move.

 

The small smile was still on Yuuri’s face, but otherwise he radiated innocence, keeping his upper body still even as his leg reached further, his toes brushing Victor’s balls through his clothing.  He suppressed a whimper at the light touch.  His pulse pounded in his ears as blood rushed to his groin.  

 

Yuuri slid a little lower in his chair, and his foot pressed fully against his crotch. Victor bit his lip to keep from making a sound.  He was very quickly growing hard, his trousers feeling more constructive the more Yuuri’s foot rubbed up and down.  

 

“Yuuri!” he hissed between his teeth.  

 

“Yes?” his lover replied, all innocence.  Victor glared at him.

 

“If you don’t stop soon, I’m going to make a mess,” he managed to get out. Yuuri’s eyes widened, delighted.

 

“Already?” he asked.  Victor nodded tensely.  Yuuri’s foot stilled but didn’t move away, the weight of it pressing against his throbbing cock. “You usually have more staying power.”

 

“This…this might be a…fantasy I’ve had,” he admitted.  Yuuri’s grin grew wider.  “How did you know?”  

 

“Well, since I know you like my feet…and seem to have a thing for public displays…it was a guess.”

 

“Good guess.” The pressure on his cock and balls increased a little, making him choke a little.  

 

“How are we doing? Can I get you anything else?”  Victor jerked in shock at the waiter’s words, and then shivered a little at what the sensation his movement caused.  

 

Yuuri’s face was pink, but his voice was calm when he said, “Dessert?”  Victor nodded helplessly, knowing he wouldn’t be standing up anytime soon and requested the dessert menu.  Yuuri took pity on him enough to remove his foot and let Victor work on calming himself down while they ate a small but dense chocolate torte.  

 

“When we get home, you’re going to finish what you started, right?” Victor asked, his voice still rough with arousal.

 

Yuuri raised a flirtatious brow and nodded.  “I’ll give you exactly what you want,” he said, causing Victor’s cock to twitch.  

 

By the time they finished and paid, he could walk without embarrassing himself.  The trip back to their apartment took far too long, even by cab, and Victor was hard-pressed to keep his hands to himself.  Then they had to walk Makka, which they did together, in a pregnant silence of anticipation.  Finally they were home, their outer garments removed and Makka put in the spare room with some treats to keep her out of the way.  

 

Victor looked a question at Yuuri, who gestured to the couch.  He settled himself on one side, his cock feeling heavy already.  Yuuri sat on the far side of the couch, against the other armrest.  He bent down and pulled off his socks with deliberation.  Then he turned sideways on the couch, bringing his legs up in front of himself.  Victor turned to face him as well, letting his left leg fall open, exposing his groin.  

 

Yuuri started by working one bare foot up the inside of Victor’s leg, just as he had at the restaurant.  He  took his time teasing along his inner thigh, until Victor shifted, lifting his hips to draw attention to the growing bulge in his trousers.  Finally, Yuuri moved his foot to where he wanted it, rubbing against his throbbing sex.  Victor let his head fall back against the cushion, letting himself groan in appreciation.  He couldn’t bear to look away for long, though, the sight of Yuuri’s bare foot stroking him almost more erotic than the feel of it.  

 

His erection grew quickly and soon Yuuri’s foot was moving rhythmically up and down its length.  Unlike in the restaurant, he didn’t feel close to orgasm.  Rather, he was getting more and more desperate, the stimulation enough to make him painfully hard, but not enough to trigger release.  He dug his fingers into the couch to resist the urge to reach for himself.  

 

“Yuuri,” he moaned, and it was a plea.  He locked eyes with his lover, whose mouth was parted and eyes dark.  

 

“Open your pants,” instructed Yuuri in a low voice.  Victor huffed out a breath in relief, the fumbled at the fastenings of his trousers.  He pulled out his cock, then also freed his balls to give Yuuri full access.   Victor returned his hand its white-knuckled grip on the side of the couch.  For a long moment nothing happened, the cool air of the apartment the only thing touching his heated cock.  

 

Victor shivered and he didn’t know if it was the temperature or the force of his desire.  When Yuuri moved his foot forward again, Victor whimpered. He’d thought about this so many times before, always too afraid to ask for it.  And now his beloved’s bare foot was inching towards his cock, and he thought he might actually come before it even got there.  

 

When it did finally make contact, Victor’s head fell back and he moaned, loudly.  Yuuri didn’t waste more time teasing him, but pressed the ball of his foot firmly against the underside of Victor’s erection, rubbing up and down.  His heel dragged across his balls, making Victor squirm. Just when Victor thought he might be getting himself under some kind of control, Yuuri brought his other foot up as well, squeezing his cock in between his feet.  Victor jerked and keened.  He forced himself to open his eyes and look down, to fully appreciated the sight of Yuuri jerking him off with his feet.  

 

Yuuri’s feet were scarred and marked, not the perfect feet from a shoe ad.  They were feet that  _did_  things, that worked and suffered and created beauty on the ice.  They looked so good wrapped around his dick.  

 

He looked up to his boyfriend’s face, to check that Yuuri was really okay with this. His face held a look of concentration as he worked his legs.  He glanced up at Victor’s face and smiled at whatever he saw there.

 

“I love you,” Victor said, voice husky and uneven.  

 

“Me, too,” replied Yuuri with a smile.  Then Victor’s attention was dragged back to his lap when some of Yuuri’s toes curled over the head of his cock, brushing across the slit.  He gasped, arching his back against the cushions, pressing his cock into Yuuri’s feet.  

 

“Please,” he murmured, feeling close.  “Please, please.”  He didn’t know what he was asking, or who he was asking it of, but he needed to come.  Yuuri sped up his movements again, using one foot to hold Victor’s cock in place while the other rubbed along the whole length of him.

 

Victor’s fingers curled, his nails digging deeper into the fabric of the cushions as he felt his climax build.  And then it was there, traveling up his cock from his balls, milked along by the ball of Yuuri’s foot, shooting hot and heavy.  It went on far longer than normal, it seemed, ropes of white landing across his shirt and pants, splattering on Yuuri’s toes.  

 

Victor panted, blinking to bring his vision back into focus.  It had been a while since he’d had an orgasm that forceful.  When he could see Yuuri again, his lover was looking at him with a pleased grin.  He started to draw his feet back, moving to wipe the mess from them on Victor’s trousers, but Victor shot his hands down and stopped him.  

 

“Wait,” he said urgently.  “Just…I need…”  He didn’t try to finish, just lifted Yuuri’s legs and slid out from under them and onto the floor, heedless of the mess of his clothing.  He bent his head down to Yuuri’s feet and opened his mouth wide to suck his semen off of them.  Yuuri gasped as he took his toes into his mouth, as his tongue flicked out to catch all the drops, fluttering in between his toes briefly.  When Victor glanced up at him, his face was bright red, body held tensely, but he held himself still to allow Victor to finish.  He gathered all the remains from both feet before kissing the top of each foot carefully.  Then he finally let Yuuri pull his legs back so he could sit up.  

 

Victor imagined his own face looked similar to Yuuri’s: flushed red and vaguely wrecked.  Or entirely wrecked in his own case.  He lifted himself up onto his knees, placing his hands on Yuuri’s thighs.  He eyed the tent in his lover’s trousers and then grinned up at him.  

 

“Time to reward you for that,” he said, before reaching to open Yuuri’s trousers. Yuuri beamed down at him and let his legs fall open.  

**Author's Note:**

> So I did start another prompt-inspired piece but it got out of control so if I finish it it will be a stand alone fic. Also I had some RL stuff come up so I'm focusing on my historical AU for now because my writing time is more limited. Thanks for reading.


End file.
